


The Moments

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 March Table of Doom [14]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into Rebekah and Hope's time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime between "From a Cradle to a Grave" and "The Brothers The Care Forgot" with spoilers for the former. Written for the prompt 'Bathrobe' for the Phase 14 March Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

Rebekah turned the water in the bathtub on. As she waited for the bath to fill, she took a quick peek into the nursery and saw that Hope was still sound asleep. Satisfied, she went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine.

Making her way back down to the bathroom, she turned the water in the bathtub off. Then, she took off her bathrobe and step into the tub of steaming hot water. She had just taken the first sip of wine when she heard a familiar wail.

Sighing, Rebekah put down her glass of wine and climbed out of the tub. Quickly toweling off, she called “I’m coming, sweetie” as she threw on her bathrobe.

As Rebekah entered the nursery, her heightened vampire senses made it possible for her to tell at once what had happened. Hope had woken up from her nap with a dirty diaper and was crying for someone to change her.

“Okay, okay” said Rebekah as she picked up the child. “First things first: let’s take care of that dirty nappy.” She set the baby down on the changing station on top of the dresser and quickly went to work on cleaning her up.

When Rebekah had finished, Hope was still crying. “Hmm” said Rebekah, trying to puzzle out what the child wanted. Then she said “Oh, I bet you’re hungry.” She set Hope back in her crib for a moment while she washed her hands and prepared a bottle.

When the formula had been heated, Rebekah went back to the nursery and picked Hope up. Sitting down in the rocking chair, she held the child while she drank, making sure to remember to burb her. Afterwards, Hope fell asleep in Rebekah’s arms.

These were the moments Rebekah lived for these days.


End file.
